In recent years, mobile terminals, tablets, and the like have become more popular, storage media have increased in storage capacity, and network services have expanded. As a result, opportunities for capturing, storing, and sharing content such as photographs and moving images have increased. For example, registered users of sharing services such as social networking services share content captured by themselves on the sharing service via a network.
Several techniques for managing content captured on an image capturing terminal using a network have been proposed in the prior art. For example, unique information may be attached to the content in the terminal, and the unique information may be managed in association with additional information added to the content in a server so that the content can be displayed on another terminal (see Patent Literature 1). Further, content managed by a server may be manipulated in a terminal so that the content can be moved to another service (see Patent Literature 2).
However, these conventional techniques require further improvement.